Pays Du Tristesse
Pero d'nia wikto! (''For the greater good!) -''Pays Du Tristesse motto Pays Du Tristesse is the second largest City States in New Arcadia. Districts Pays Du Tristesse has three districts divided by class. Haut Haut is the highest class where the nobility lay. Location wise it is at the center of the city state, where the Temple of Mariah is. Inside this district is a giant market place with a large variety of products from phone chargers to E-Writes to food to weapons. This is a privileged district where the higher class focuses more on clothing and hair colours than food and water. This place had the New Arcadian University of Science and Mathematics as well as the IUDEX Academy. Most of the people who live here are scientists or doctors. This place is almost completely inhabited by humans. Embassies There is an embassy for every city state in this district. CoteDe CoteDe is the middle class, where the average person lives. Elves and Dwarves make up half the population. This district is the working class, most of them work as assistants to the science and math community or are training to be in IUDEX. There is not a lot of opportunity in the middle class. Merchants who get their wares from Isolated Districts live in this area and sell their wares in the CoteDe or Haut market. Most merchants work in the food industry or the mining industry. Carnations Carnations is the only strip club in Pays Du Tristesse. Men and women from any district can go into this particular club for the right price. Run by a notorious Madam, Madam Lea, the club is the only thing that keeps poor women away from the Suldëbellum. Carnations is also one of the stepping stones of the Freedom Path. It is the final stop in before getting sent to the contact in the Isolated District that will help the escaping slave find a family or find a safe place to live. Bas Bas is the lowest district and the place of the third world problems. The people who live here have three occupations: stripper/prostitute, agent of the Suldëbellum, or a test subject for the science community. 80% of the people become agents of the Suldëbellum, forced to work for them in order to stay alive. This is the place where technology seemed not to advance, despite the fact that everything shiny and bright is only one district in. Houses are made of scrap metal and wooden boards and the people are almost always starving. This is the one district where creatures that are not human, elves, or dwarves, may live. Suldëbellum The Suldëbellum base in Pays Du Tristesse is located in the Bas district. They have a base in every city, however this is their home base where their leader lives. The Suldëbellum is one of the most dangerous crime units in New Arcadia. They have no boundaries. They specialize in drug and weapon smuggling as well as the slave trade. They aren't afraid to kill of people who do not pay protection fees or people who do not give their share to the Suldëbellum. Casters who are hiding in the city rely on the Suldëbellum in order to not get sent to the university for testing. Azarias Carter is the leader of the Suldëbellum. Temple of Mariah The first temple to Mariah was constructed here in Pays Du Tristesse and is the largest, even larger than some Isolated Districts. This temple is where the embassies are also where the embassies are located. Below the main floor of the temple is a secret meeting room only known to the Maefros' for their Maefros meeting that happens every twenty years. At the center of the temple is a giant statue to Mariah, depicting her with a red flower in one hand and a torch of water in another. People enter the temple and kneel at the statue and pray to the goddess. New Arcadian University of Science and Mathematics Pays Du Tristesse is known for it's not so morally sound scientific research. People from the Bas district are paid to be tested on by the scientists of the university. Because the test subjects get a choice, it's not considered slavery. The number one topic in the science community is Casting and how each cast works on a scientific level. All discoveries are published almost weekly, though no one mentions how many died to get a new discovery. There is a state in Carnations that has thousands of names, each one a person who has died for the 'sake of science.' Graffiti Pays Du Tristesse is known for its graffiti. Almost ever single wall inside and outside of the district is covered in thousands of symbols all used to ward off the ability to cast. Exceptions would be in the university. Pays Du Tristesse has had these painted walls since the beginning of the calendar system. It was these wards that helped Anthony of Amnesty defeat Lucy when she tried to attack Triste Fort. As the years pass, it's grown from just warding symbols. Several artists have painted the walls and even floors. The CoteDe district market is covered in tiles of art drawn by artists from all over the world. IUDEX IUDEX is the religious police force that has it's home base in Pays Du Tristesse as well as it's accademy. It got it's name from Iudex, who was Mariah's most trusted advisor. They are the only force that goes outside of the City States into the isolated districts through something called CSID Acts- City State and Isolated District Acts. This allows them to have authority in both CIty States and Isolated Districts. Notes * It was once called Ruby Falls, then Pays Du Triste before finally becoming Pays Du Tristesse * Pays Du Triste is french for "Place of Sadness" * Despite the fact that this is the research center for Casting, casters are not allowed to take residency in this City State.